futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Veteran's Day Attacks (The New World)
The Veteran's Day Attacks (Otherwise known as 11/11, The Veteran's Day Massacre, or "Attack on Trump") is a series of attacks involving the assassination of President Donald Trump and VP Mike Pence, bombings of various Trump-owned buildings in cities across the US, as well as failed attempts to bomb other infrastructure, such as the New York City Subway, One World Trade Center, The Pentagon, The White House, The DC Metro, etc. The attacks are Carried out by North Korean Immigrant Jim Yo-Bin along with his accomplices, Jihadist Muhammad Akmed, Neo-Nazis Eugene Carter and Fredrick Gordon, Escaped felon/Convicted rapist Barney Alehouse, and Chinese-Jewish Immigrant An Bingquing. Successful Attacks Assassination of Trump and Pence Trump and Pence are on a Parade float along with the rest of the Trump administration as well as New York City Mayor Bill De Blasio and his wife to Trump Tower along 5th Avenue, where Trump is to make a speech. However, as they reach 42nd Street, Jim Yo-Bin Fires 10 Shots, 3 hitting the president, 2 hitting the VP, and 1 hitting the mayor. Jim takes the Subway to Grand Central, where he boards the 11:30 AM train to Poughkeepsie, New York. However, as the train departs Harlem-125th Street, a transit officer notices a gun sticking out of Jim's pocket, and detains him quickly in suspicion of a possible shooting on the train. The officer then orders the conductor to have the train make an emergency stop at Yankees-153rd Street to escort the suspect off the train. Trump Tower bombing Seconds before the assassination, Muhammad Akmed plants small bombs with the same chemicals used by Timothy McVeigh in the Oklahoma City Bombing in 1995, and sneaks into Trump tower to take an elevator to one of the upper floors. He then ignites the chemicals with a cigarette lighter, and at around 11:53, the bomb explodes, Obliterating the north top of the tower. Trump International Hotel bombing Barney Alehouse, Who was convicted in 2019 for raping an intern at the tower, Mary Danielle, had escaped the High Desert State Prison in February 2021 and had teamed up with Jim so he could get revenge on his accuser. At 12:13 PM, He and An Bingquing, A Chinese-Jewish Playboy Bunny, carry grenade launchers and blow up sections of the building, killing innocents in their path. They are quickly detained by LVMPD Officers just minutes after they start attacking. Failed Attack Plots New York City Subway and One World Trade Center Bomb Plots Neo-Nazi Fredrick Gordon Smuggles a bomb in The Times Square-42nd Street Subway Station on the N, Q, R and W Trains, and escapes by taking the N Train Downtown to 14th Street-Union Square Station. However, as a Transit Police dog sniffs the bomb, its owner calls in a bomb-squad to defuse it. It is then later revealed that a bomb had also been discovered nearby The One World Trade Center. Washington DC Plots Eugene Carter is caught by a DC Police officer while arming a Bomb at the Metro Center DC Metro-rail Station. He later tells police he also planned to bomb the White House and Even the Pentagon. Aftermath The Attacks have Killed 200+ People, Including Donald Trump and Mike Pence, and have injured 400+, including Bill De Blasio. Among the Killed were also 3 NYPD Police Officers, 1 Secret Service Member and 4 LVMPD Officers. It has become one of the worst attacks to hit American soil since 9/11. With the Deaths of Trump and Pence confirmed, House Speaker Kevin McCarthy is Sworn in as the 46th President of The United States, and addresses the nation in a televised press conference. The Perpetrators are later caught and tried, and President Kevin McCarthy declares that America will join the 3rd World War in order to defeat China, Russia, North Korea and other enemy countries. The war would later be won on June 12th, 2023. Fates of the perpetrators Muhammad Akmed (May 14th 1996 - November 11th 2021) Muhammad Akmed is Dead as he had been obliterated in the Blast of the NYC Trump Tower. Fredrick Gordon (August 28th 1989 - November 25th 2021) Fredrick Gordon was later caught in his apartment complex in Fort Lee, New Jersey, but had committed suicide by biting into a cyanide capsule on his way to the police station. Jim Yo-Bin (October 2nd 1981 - April 3rd 2026) Jim Is sentenced to Death by Firing Squad and Is executed on April 3rd 2026 in an empty land in Hempstead, Long Island Eugene Carter (February 12th 1977 - July 9th 2030) Eugene is given a Life Sentence without the possibility of parole. He commits suicide by hanging on July 9th 2030 having served only 8 years in prison. Barney Alehouse (September 6th 1980 - January 7th 2024) Barney Alehouse is given the death penalty and is executed by Lethal Injection on January 7th 2024. An Bingquing (December 18th 1990 - March 28th 2025) An Bingquing is sentenced to death by hanging and is executed on March 28th 2025. The Original date was October 16th 2024 but was pushed to March due to a rape incident. Category:The New World Category:Events Category:Human-Led Disasters Category:Terrorism